Power hop is a phenomenon which may be experienced by a vehicle during acceleration. Power hop generally occurs during a quick acceleration maneuver from either a stop or a slow speed which causes a driveline of a vehicle to twist. The twist of the driveline causes the vehicle to shake and shutter as the components of the driveline react against each other and ground. Traditional control systems correct for power hop by cutting the torque produced by the engine, which slows down the vehicle. Accordingly, a system and method for reducing power hop which doesn't cut engine power is desirable.